


Tell me you love me

by BitterBuckyBeLittlesMe



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hawkeye - Freeform, One sided, Reader Insert, The Avengers - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBuckyBeLittlesMe/pseuds/BitterBuckyBeLittlesMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader is part of the avengers team but gets called in by Fury to discuss a situation that involves Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own.
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

“The board of directors have made a decision.” Fury said, sitting in the chair behind his desk, hands clasped together.

He sounded like he didn't agree with whatever decision the board of directors had made but that didn't change the fact that they had made it.

“Sir, before you continue, I'd like to say that all of this is my fault. They can't blame her.” Clint said, still standing beside you.

“The rules were clear Barton. Relationships get in the way of the missions and the last one you two had been on proved that clearly. You're here too so the blame is not just on her.”

“With all due respect to you sir, I don't believe it had.”

“It did, there's no debating. Your teammates reluctantly told the board of directors the same thing.”

“What's the decision?” You asked, speaking up and staying bold.

Fury turned his attention to you, he always seemed so intimidating, it was a quality you wanted to have.

“Y/N . . .”

“It's going to happen either way, Clint, let's just get this over with.” You said maybe a bit too coldly.

“The decision that's been made here I don't agree with just so we're clear. Y/N, your file has been stamped and stored, you are no longer part of the team.” Fury said, watching your expression shift.

“What-” clint started but got cut off by Fury.

“And you Mr. Barton have been suspended, the length of time is still being discussed by the board of directors.”

“She gets kicked off the team and i get suspended! How is that fair?”

“Their words, and i quote ‘she is not as valuable as Mr. Barton. We do not need to keep on mediocre team members when we already have the best.’”

“But if she was mediocre she would've never made the team!”

“Clint, stop, it's okay. It's obvious they said that just to justify their decision. One of us had to get cut after what happened on that mission.”

“She's right.” Fury stated. “You need to turn in your gear no later than 3:00 p.m. today.”

“Yes, sir.” You said reluctantly.

You had wanted nothing more than to be part of the Avengers team. You didn't know that you would become friends with Clint as fast as you did. You also didn't know that your relationship would cause problems during missions and when Clint was more worried about you than doing his job you knew something bad was about to happen. Clint losing focus had almost gotten him and Sam killed. You took the blame for most of that. You'd be a fool if you hadn't but you weren't fully aware of the feelings that Clint had for you.

You nodded and took off the things you had on you that were issued to you by shield, all except for your suit. You kinda needed the suit at the moment.

“I'll bring you the rest of the stuff later today.” You said, your head held high, you weren't about to walk out of there any less than what you had walked in like.

“Keep the suit, I'm sure it'll come in handy.” Fury said, turning to his window.

You gave him an appreciative smile and turned to make your way out, ignoring Clint's presence.

Clint followed you out, grabbing you by the arm to stop you before you got to the elevator.

“Hey, I'm sorry you got cut.”

“You should be. You got me into this mess.” You said back, making sure your tone held ice.

“Tell me it was worth it?” He said, fear evident in his tone.

What he meant to say was ‘tell me that you love me’. You couldn't tell him something that wasn't true, you had never allowed it before and he knew you weren't starting now.

“I don't know. You tell me, was me being kicked off the team worth it to you?”

You knew that wasn't fair to ask of him because if the situation were reversed and you had been suspended and he kicked off the team his answer would be clear with no question. It was always worth it to him but at the cost of you maybe it wasn't.

He had no answer for you, knowing he was stuck either way. He looked into your eyes and tried to find an ounce of feeling there. He should've known better than to do that considering how well you had been trained. 

Emotions got you hurt, they could get you in trouble, they could get your ass kicked off the team. 

You turned to leave once more and he didn't stop you this time, to stunned by the lack of emotion from you to do anything else. Maybe he had the wrong idea of you, maybe he was just now seeing what you really were. A heartless assassin.

“Will i see you again?” He asked

You stepped onto the elevator and stared him blank in the face. You had to remind yourself that he wasn't the enemy, that he had been someone to you and you should treat him as such, you had history after all, no matter how brief.

“If you would've asked me that ten years ago I might've said yes, but you're asking me now and I'm not who i used to be not to mention you didn't know me ten years ago.” You said, trying to convey some type of emotion for him. “Will you see me again? For my sake, i sure hope not.” 

“You know i care about you, right?”

“Isn't that what got me ‘fired’?” You whispered.

The doors closed on the two of you not giving him a chance to answer. It was better this way. You knew how to disappear, so well that not even he could find you.

You'd be that ghost in the wind that he could never catch, the one that he had never really had a chance with. 

You'd be the one that got away.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot, Clint has feelings for the Reader he's never really acted upon. The Reader doesn't feel for Clint the way He feels for her so she's really pissed off the way things went the way they did because of him.
> 
> This is just a whole bunch of angst.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Xoxoxo


End file.
